Existing drill bits typically have a central waterway and a series of channels that provide fluid communication between a side surface of the bit and the central waterway (with no channels positioned directly on the cutting surface of the bit). The central waterway is needed to permit removal of cuttings over the entire face of the drill bit. These existing drill bits do not permit direct flow of water on the cutting surface of the bits. The lack of water on the cutting surface results in a decrease in the rate at which cuttings are removed, thereby leading to an increase in the wear of the cutting surface. Additionally, the lack of water flow can also minimize the removal of heat from the cutting surface during high-rotational operation of the bit. These known drill bit designs are also associated with relatively low penetration rates and reduced contact stress measurements.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for drill bits that more effectively provide high velocity fluid flow to the cutting surface of the bit and remove heat from the cutting surface. There is a further need in the pertinent art for drill bits that provide increased cutting removal rates and penetration rates in comparison to conventional drill bits.